Crus Belrose
"Surprisingly, my sarcasm and sincerity sound very similar." Crus Felice Belrose is a seventeen-year-old student at Sweet Amoris High School known for being sarcastic and snappy with a short temper.... Unless you're her friend that is, then you can see the heart behind the snarky attitude as well as her optimistic cheerfulness that makes her a joy to have around. Asexual, though panromantic, Crus' romantic interests vary between Armin, Lysander and Peggy. Also known as Felice (used by Peggy) and Bell (used by Armin). Username is Crus (mycandylove) and mcl-writings (tumblr). About History Previous to moving to Sweet Amoris, Crus had hopped around family to family due to being in the Foster Care system after her parents' death when she was nine (a tragic car accident). Believing that no one really wanted her and wanting nothing more than for her parents to 'return', Crus grew snarky and mean, lashing out at many of the families she stayed with thus making it difficult for her to get adopted. It wasn't until her fifth family, when she was sixteen did she finally get adopted. She hadn't had many previous partners - while romantically inclined toward people, Crus lacked sexual attraction and a 'want' for actual sex, hence why many who knew that side of her turned her down. She did, however, have one serious partner before Sweet Amoris named Cardin, who broke up with her after a year of dating. Soon after her breakup with Cardin, her adoptive parents sent her to live with her 'auntie' in Sweet Amoris hoping that it would help her overcome the breakup. It worked. It didn't take too much time living with 'Auntie' before Crus blossomed with a newer, nicer attitude... For the most part. School Life Things started off a bit rocky as she had the worst luck on her first day at a new school (in her junior year at that) - her skirt had caught on her locker and torn, thus leading her to meeting her first friend at Sweet Amoris, Rosayla, who was more than thrilled to help her. Due to a similar fondness for fashion and sewing, the two became quick best friends. Peggy was also a quick best friend that Crus had made at the school - Peggy refuses to acknowledge 'Crus' as her actual name and therefore calls her by her middle name, 'Felice.' Crus oftens acts as Peggy's 'sidekick' or 'pack-mule', taking care of the brunt work of the school paper (minus the actual writing aspects) and the two can often be found in the basement (both during and after school hours) or wandering the halls. In terms of grades, Crus scraps by with nothing short of luck and sheer BS. She hardly pays attention in class - constantly passing notes - and that's just on the days she even shows up for class. Homework may be given to her, but after a few months, the teachers have given up expecting her to actually hand it in on time. During school hours (on the days she actually shows up to school), she can be found in the basement, wandering the halls, or asleep in the courtyard under the tree. Outside of school, she is often in the comic book store, fabric store, or at the coffee shop. Personality Crus is often snarky, sarcastic and sassy to many people. She makes a lot of sarcastic comments without thinking. She is often short-tempered with many people who get under her skin to the point where she is almost physical with them. However, with friends and others that she likes/tolerates, she does try to watch her tongue in order to not hurt feelings. Her friends often see the other side of her that lays beneath the colder exterior - she is often optimistic, cheerful, and energetic after you get past her outer wall. She can still be very impulsive and does not always thinks things through. Appearance Crus is 5'8" and weighs 182 pounds. Her physical build is rounder and slightly more chubby than average. This leads to her having a rounder face and thicker arms and thighs. Her nose is rather round and broad while her eyes are more narrow and pointed. She has tanned skin (skintone: honey) and freckles dust her cheeks. Her natural hair color is ash brown, but currently is dyed white and falls in a bob haircut to her chin. In terms of clothes, Crus currently wears a teal sleeveless shirt, a matching black short skirt with teal highlights, three belts (white with black dots, black with white dots, and a silver one), a blue-white dice bracelet, mismatched tall socks (one being black, the other black-white checkered), tall black boots, and her favored chocker with a blue jewel. However, she loves short skirts/shorts/dresses with tall socks, cute dresses, and crop tops. Her favorite color combo is black-white-teal. Relationships (Canon Characters) 'Castiel ' Castiel and Crus do not get along for long as they tend to butt heads. However, Crus describes their relationship as 'frenemies' as they both enjoy bickering with each other. Over time, as Crus spends with Lysander, her friendship with Castiel improves. 'Amber' Unlike Castiel, Amber and Crus are simply 'enemies.' Being the one person who truly gets under Crus very easily, Crus often lashes out at Amber and isn't afraid to get physical with her should the situation arise. Lysander is often the one to hold her back from hitting Amber. 'Armin' Armin is one of Crus' romantic interests. Sharing a similar fondness of video games, superheroes and even cosplay, it's not uncommon to see them having deep discussions about various fantasical ideas and characters. She enjoys his energetic personality and sense of humor; however they do bicker about particular opinions involving fictional characters. She often jokes that if Alexy and Armin 'fused' together, they could easily be her masculine doppleganger. Though her romantic interest is stronger in Armin, Crus does pursue her romantic interests as she isn't certain about Armin's interest in her. 'Lysander' Crus finds Lysander a good breath of calming, fresh air. He is the one person whom can calm her down when her anger starts to flare and is also the only one who will not lash back out at her should she make a snap comment at him in frustration and instead, offers her comfort and an ear to listen to whatever is really bothering her.Lysander is often the one whom she confides in honestly and fully. Because of their calmer, more intimately openly talks, Crus feels a connection with him that she doesn't quite understand. 'Peggy' Peggy is one of the first friends Crus made at Sweet Amoris. Her blunt, straightforward personality amused Crus (as none of her more bluntly honest yet sometimes rude comments were directed at Crus herself) and knowing that Peggy was the one who always knew what was going on within the school, Crus began to follow her around and offer help with the school paper - she knew she wasn't a good writer herself and instead offered to be more of a brunt worker for the paper as well as an amateur photographer. A romantic interest in Peggy was soon developed after Crus discovered just how lonely Peggy really was - of course, all those hours in a lonely, dark basement with just the two of them didn't help. 'Rosayla' Rosayla was another one of Crus' first friends in Sweet Amoris. Their shared fondness of fashion and sewing made them quick friends. Though Rosayla isn't too fond that Crus doesn't put her sewing skills 'to proper use' (favoring making cosplay and stuffed animals rather than functional, fashionable clothes). Rosayla was also the one to introduce Crus and Lysander. Because of Rosayla's bais opinion of Lysander (as well as her slightly pushy, noisy attitude), Crus often keeps her romantic interests secret from Rosayla. Relationships (Other Candies) 'Noelle Melodiah' Crus believes 'Melo' to be a small sweet girl that needs protection from the harshness of the world. Crus tries to tone down her more extreme aspects to make Melo more comfortable and instead leans more toward cheerful and opimistic with the girl in an attempt to get her out of her shell. Crus feels protective of the girl and causing her to lash out at anyone who dares to hurt Melo in any shape or form. 'Sasha' Coming Soon ''(if you want your candy and Crus to be friends/interact with each other, please message me on tumblr at mcl-writings)'' Trivia *Crus enjoys sewing and fashion - though applies her sewing skills to cosplay and stuffed animals (however, she does not share her cosplay sewing skills with others as it gets too difficult to make costumes for other people) *Crus collects shiny things (such as buttons) that she finds *Crus cheats at almost every game she plays (card games, board games, video games, etc.) *Crus loves dying her hair and dyes it often (usually only sticking to a color for about few months before dying it again). Her favorite hair colors are white and orange (though not together). Crus Belrose and Melodiah.png|Crus Belrose and Noelle Melodiah - as drawn by Melodiahcandy (tumblr) Crus Belrosen and Gang.png|Coco, Melodiah and Crus (drawn by Melodiahcandy - tumblr) Capture.PNG|Crus Belrose (alternative outfit) - as drawn by Melodiahcandy (tumblr) Crus Belrose.png|Crus Belrose Portrait as drawn by Mcl-writings (tumblr) Category:Candies Category:Candies A-C